howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zander Robbins
Zander Robbins is the new kid in school and everyone wants to know who he is. Sure, he can be a little overly confident, but when you've got the vocals, the guitar skills and the moves like Zander, you can't help it. Background In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Zander is the new kid at Brewster High. Sometime before this episode, he put together Gravity 4. He recruits Kacey to be a part of the band, after he was the first to uncover her impeccable talent. He is a bit obsessed with looking at himself and is sort of a player. There also might be a love triangle between Him, Stevie,and Kacey. Relationships with Other Characters Kacey Simon Status: Close Friends (Possible Crush) He is the first to accept Kacey for who she is even with braces and glasses. He managed to get all of the other members to accept Kacey into their group. He also makes her lead singer in Gravity 4 and it becomes Gravity 5. They've stuck together through everything from the start and are willing to be the best friends they can even if that means sacrifice . The Two have been on many wacky adventures and Zander always stands up for Kacey or tells her that something isn't right. Kacey always comes around for him in the end and is very grateful to be a part of Gravity 5. (See: Zacey) Stevie Baskara Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush) Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be in the band. In How to Rock a Messy Bet, it was shown that Zander didn't try to eliminate Stevie from the bet at all.He, along with the other members of the band, love her and fear her. Zander and Stevie are the closest friends other than Nelson and Kevin since they often share inside jokes and know a lot about each other although Zander is a new student they are good friends and they often stop their other band members from going to far. They both seem to be the more focused members of Gravity Five, and they have a strong connection as friends or as a couple. Since they are always touching each other without noticing it.(See: Zevie ) Nelson Baxter Status: Good Friends They are shown to be good friends and are in Gravity 5 together. Although Nelson can be crazy sometimes Zander is not bothered by him. (See: Zelson) Kevin Reed Status: Friends Zander helps Kevin with his presidential campaign. They are both members of Gravity 5 and perform many numbers with each other. He managed to convince Kevin that Kacey would be a good addition to the group. Trivia *Zander is the one who started Gravity 5, as mentioned in How to Rock Braces and Glasses. *He seems to be a bit of a narcissist, as he "checks himself out" a lot like when he tried to look at himself through a cymbal in How to Rock a Messy Bet. And he is always trying to fix his hair. *He is said to be a dear but vain friend. *He is also the one who is flirting and hitting on girls (except for The Perfs and ugly girls ). Gallery To view the '''Zander Robbins '''gallery, click here. Category:Musician Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Gravity 5 Category:Students Category:1996 Births